User blog:Stofferex/SRB 1- Steve Irwin vs Ash Ketchum!
OMG! A WILD RAP BATTLE MADE BY STOFFEREX APPEARD. Nah but in all seriousness, a rap battle made by this assshole is finally here. ''' '''Today it is the famous Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, competing against the crocodile Hunter, Steve Irwin (R.I.P. Dude), to see who the better animal catcher is. So enjoy, cuz I like this one better than any of my previous. 'Cast!' Anthony Padilla as Ash Ketchum Ian Hecox as Pikachu (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Steve Irwin Nice Peter as Bear Grylls (cameo) The Battle! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! STEVE IRWIN!... ...VS... ...ASH KETCHUM! BEGIN! (Ash) Im Ash Ketchum and Im already the very best/ Like no one ever was, and you fit with the rest Im the best Pokemon trainer, and you’re an Australian fool/ You always give us the wrong information, so go back to school I travel around world and collect plenty of badges on my way/ Think your so badass? You got killed by a freakin stingray! You know Charmanders are red and Squirtles are blue/ And the winner of this battle? Nobody chooses you! (Steve) CRICKEY! Your insults is just like Splash attack, useless!/ Im always nice to the animals, but to you I’ll be ruthless! I wrestle crocs and sharks, so I can sure as hell take you/ And your little pokemons wouldn’t stand a chance against my zoo! You have some really boring adventures mate, I just can’t stand it!/ You know everybody loves me and my adventures on Animal Planet You’re just a spoiled kid, who hang out with some really ugly mates/ I knock all of your asses out and use you as crocodile baits (Ash) What was that? I can’t hear you thanks for your funny accent/ You have no water type with you, so I burn you like Harvey Dent! You better run away like the bitch you are cuz the nature calls/ Then I will show your daughter my Metapod and my master balls According to my Pokedex you’re more ape than a man/ You're calling me a kid, yet you're the one who acts like Eric Cartman Looks like I didn’t need any Pokemons to give you a critical diss/ Now you’re replaced with a dude who drinks his own piss! (Steve) I would make more fun of you, but you just did it for me/ And do I even need to mention that you’re a rip off of Yugi? And kid, will ya ever grow up? One can only wonder/ I can catch your rat with my hands even if it shoots thunder Never experienced the circle of life, and never been in the games/ And you’re voiced by a girl, someone is loosing their small fame What, are you crying? Well isn’t that a damn bummer?/ A wild winner just appeared, and he’s the Crocodile Hunter WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! I DECIDE! EPILEPTIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Who won? Ash Ketchum Steve Irwin Category:Blog posts